No Place For Me
by SkyGem
Summary: Gokudera's father sees his son for the first time in years, and is surprised at how much his sweet young Hayato has changed. Drabble.


Summary: Gokudera's father sees his son for the first time in years, and is surprised at how much his sweet young Hayato has changed. Drabble.

SkyGem: Don't have much to say, just that I hope you like this and please don't forget to leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

I stare at the boy in front of me, who's standing with his back turned, smoking a cigarette and staring up at the full moon.

Despite not being able to see his face, I immediately recognise him.

He's changed so much, but his hair is a dead giveaway. It's the exact same colour of his mother's; like liquid moonlight spilling to his shoulders.

"Hayato…" I hear myself say, and he quickly flips around, as if expecting an enemy.

I can see him properly now; his face has changed, matured, and his eyes no longer hold that childish innocence I remember from his childhood, but they're still that same brilliant shade of green. He's tall, taller than me, his shoulders broader.

His expression remains impassive as he studies me before nodding once, as if his suspicions have been confirmed, and says, "Hello, father. Long time no see."

I stare at him for a moment, not knowing how to break the awkward silence that has fallen, before saying the first thing that comes to my mind, "What are you doing here?"

There was a beat of silence before Hayato showed a lazy smile and said, "Well, that's a pretty broad question. What am I doing in Italy? What am I doing at the Vongola HQ? Or what am I doing out on the veranda instead of in there?"

I remained silent, and he continued.

"Well, I'm in Italy because I live here, I'm at the Vongola HQ because I'm a part of the family, and I'm on the Veranda because Decimo absolutely doesn't tolerate smoking inside."

"You're…part of the Vongola?" I ask, shocked and not knowing what else to say. "But…why? You could have become the next boss of our Family! Why settle for something less than you deserve?"

And before I even know it, Hayato is standing in front of me; holding me by the collar.

"Don't you dare say that," he growls, his voice menacing. "I'm not 'settling' for anything! The Vongola is my home now. Decimo and his family were the first ones to accept me as I am, without trying to change me. I don't care if I'm not the boss of some stupid family. As long as I can stand by Decimo's side until my very last breath, then I'm exactly where I need to be!"

I stare at my son in shock.

When did he turn into this kind of person? Such fiery determination. Such passion. Does he really care so much for the Decimo?

When I don't reply, he lets go of my shirt with a disgruntled sigh and steps away, saying, "I should be going now. The Decimo will need me soon."

And with that, he turns and walks inside, grinding his cigarette butt into an ashtray along the way.

As I watch, he walks casually up to a familiar head of fluffy brown hair that I recognise immediately as belonging to the Decimo, and when the young Don sees him approaching, a wide smile grows on his face.

I watch as the lightning and rain guardians, who are also there, greet my son, who immediately starts shouting profanities at them, causing the Decimo to laugh and try and get my on to calm down.

"They're as close as ever, that lot," says a voice from beside me, and I turn in shock to see a familiar blond standing beside me.

"Don Chiavarone," I say by way of greeting, and the man turns to smile at me.

"Your son has grown into a fine young man," he says with a smile on his face. "I couldn't have asked for a better right-hand for my precious little brother."

There's a moment of silence as what he's just said processes in my mind, and I saying in a questioning voice, "Right-hand?"

The Chiavarone Don seems shocked that I don't know and asks in an incredulous voice, "You mean you didn't know?"

"Know what?" I ask, and he shakes his head disbelievingly.

"Your son is the Vongola Decimo's right-hand man and storm guardian; he absolutely idolizes Tsunayoshi, and the two have been friends for almost five years now, since they first met in the second year of junior high."

"…What?" I asked, my eyes widening in shock, and I turn back to look at my son.

His face is set into a glare and he seems to be arguing with the rain guardian about something, but there's something in his expression; even if he seems angry, he also seems to be enjoying himself.

There's a light in his eyes that I haven't seen since before he found out about his mother.

I can't help but feel lonely, because watching him, I can see he's found somewhere to belong; somewhere that has no place for me.

* * *

SkyGem: Yeah…kinda sad, makes you feel sorry for Gokudera's dad. Anyways, please do leave a review, ne? Ciao!


End file.
